


The Anniversary Gift

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Harry and Severus' 10th anniversary they give each other an unexpected gift.  Mpreg, M/M Slash</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Anniversary Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.
> 
> This was posted in the Snape_Potter 10th Anniversary Celebration on LJ, DW, & IJ

When Severus woke up, Harry had already left for the day. Within minutes, he was leaning over the toilet, throwing up everything he had eaten for the past year. Or so it seemed. It had happened every morning for the past week. He groaned over the suspicion that ran through his mind. 

“NO, it can’t be!” Wonderful, now he was talking to himself on top of everything else. 

As he leaned against the bathtub, he ran tentative fingers over his nipples and winced. His hands brushed lower to his belly and he could feel that it was firmer than it normally was. The last time he had bottomed was six weeks ago on their anniversary, so apparently it could be. 

He got up off the floor, feeling every one of his years, and made his way to the sink so he could brush his teeth. They had discussed having a baby on their anniversary but the plan was for Harry to carry it because he was younger. Reason told them he was a bit old for a first time pregnancy. Reason had not entered into their celebrations that night. They had both bottomed and the greatest irony was that he was the one to end up pregnant. 

Severus quickly finished getting ready for the day so he could go see Poppy to get his suspicions confirmed. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry was elated. As he waited in the lobby of St. Mungo’s to use the floo, he perused the information the mediwitch had given him about male pregnancy. He was pregnant! He and Severus had discussed having a baby the night of their tenth anniversary, six weeks ago. The tests confirmed they conceived that night. 

He couldn’t wait to tell Severus! The thought of Severus holding their baby put a silly grin on his face. He tried to act so stoic and reserved but Harry knew underneath all of that, Severus would be a puddle of goo when it came to their child. 

It was finally his turn. Harry threw the pinch of floo powder and called out “Headmaster’s Quarters, Hogwarts” and stepped through. He was going home. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sitting on the couch which faced the fireplace, Severus waited anxiously for Harry to come home. Unknowingly he held the open book in his lap upside down. Poppy had confirmed that he was pregnant. He hoped Harry would be happy about the news. It was an unexpected tenth anniversary gift. At least he was headmaster now and wouldn’t have to worry about how teaching potions would affect the baby. 

His hands shook, as he brought his tea cup to his mouth, spilling tea on the book and his trousers. He stood up, cast a quick Scourgify and at that moment Harry stepped through the floo. 

They both blurted out their news at the same time. 

“Harry!”

“Severus!”

“I’m pregnant!”

**Mischief Managed**


End file.
